RWBY: Malefic Rising
by Gmp1000
Summary: Horror, Tragedy, Emotion, kick-ass, and feels. If any of these things are what you want then this is the story for you. Discontinued. *Almost Yuri. Centered around Ruby, and Weiss*
1. Chapter One: Aftermath

_I can do this! If I just spin around to my left and parry the strike with my_ \- Pain spiked through Ruby as her frail body slammed to the ground. Standing over her, Weiss Schnee looked at her sparring partner with disappointment. "I mean really Ruby how can you be so easily beaten now? You were taking me on just fine earlier." Ruby stared up not really wanting to move. Weiss crosses her arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I um. I was just-" There was a long silence.

Sighing her features softened, "It's fine Ruby, I just was expecting a little more of a fight you know? It was, exciting to fight a loosing battle. Torchwhick must have gotten you pretty badly huh?" Ruby pained to look at Weiss, "Yeah, I still have a few bruises to heal from that fight."

A voice came from behind Weiss. "A few bruises!? You almost died!"

"Hey Sis" Ruby said.

"You came home with a hole in your side. I was amazed you could even stand after loosing so much blood!"

"What!?" Weiss yelled in surprise. "She wasn't bleeding!"

Ruby gets up, "Really Sis, all I needed was a glass of orange juice. I made new blood."

"What!? She looked perfectly fine!"

Yang turned to Weiss. " Well duh, her cape and hood are both red. Of course she would look alright."

Weiss just stood there dazed from what she was hearing. Turning back to Ruby, Yang started speaking again, "You know better then to start fighting before you've fully recovered."

"UHHH! I didn't want to worry anyone okay? I missed a lot of practice, so.."

"Ruby?"

"Yes Yang?"

"I want my little sis with me. Just be careful" She pulls her last remaining relative into her embrace. I don't want to loose anyone else".

Yang held Ruby tightly, her complexion tinted red. There was something on Yang's face. Is that... is that a tear?Weiss was astounded at the sight.

Yang released Ruby awkwardly, quickly wiping away the tear before her sister could see. She smiled,"Let's get lunch! I'm so hungry I could eat an ursa!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. Yang pretended not to notice. "I'm sure they have something for you." She thought for a second. Suddenly her eyes broadened. "They might have cookies..."

Swiftly the place that Ruby had just occupied was vacated. The only sign of its previous occupant was a thin flurry of red rose pedals.

Yang smiled and began to walk back down, then she stopped. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah." Weiss followed her into the school.


	2. Chapter Two: DawnBreaker

The sun shone through the curtain... and onto Weiss' face. Weiss was not amused. _Why does it always have to do this?!_ Angrily she looked over at the clock, 7:23 am. _What a magnificent waste of sleep_. She got up to move it back in place when she heard the morning breeze blowing in. _Why is the window open?_ She pushed aside the curtains and shut it quietly. _There, now I can go back to sleep_. She looked up to the occupant of the bunk above her, or she would have if Ruby had actually been there. A hushed sigh escaped Weiss. She groggily crawled back into her bed and closed her eyes. She was asleep once again. Bang!  
"What the heck?!" Weiss jumped out of the bed and threw out the curtain. A red and black body was hanging from the window frame her face pressed against the glass.  
"Ruby!" Weiss practically shouted as she opened the window and helped her friend inside. The bunk right of the two shuddered and the great Yang Xiao Long rose from her slumber.  
"What is going on?" she looked up at Ruby. "That's normal..."  
Smack! "ow ow"  
"Ruby hold still" Weiss ordered. Ruby did as she was told and was finally set free of the window. It closed on its own.  
"What were you even doing out there?" Weiss demanded as she crossed her arms.  
"I was uh... nothing..."  
"Never mind I'm going back to sleep." Weiss angrily threw herself onto the bed not even bothering with the covers. Yang gave Ruby a strange look. Ruby shrugged. She climbed into her bed and smiled to herself happily. Yang was already out again. Her secret was safe. She closed her eyes and dreamt of the hilarious calamity that was soon to come.  
The alarm went off. Everyone was awakened by its cruel screams. Blake was already showered and was enjoying herself a good fiction. The rest proceeded to their usual schedule, soon they all had their uniforms and were ready for classes. They passed with little peaking interest or importance.  
"It's finally over!" Ruby cried as team RWBY exited the lecture hall. Blake stretched her arms and yawned. Yang played with her hair. Weiss was already nowhere to be seen. Yang was the first to speak.  
"Where did Weiss hurry off to?" Yang asked with a tone of suspicion. Suddenly Juan appeared.  
"Why hello ladies." Jaune smiled, " So, what brings you here today?" Yang and Ruby exchanged looks and turned back to Jaune.  
Ruby spoke, "Um, we have... class? Yes we jus-"  
"Is that so? Well, actually I was hoping you could tell me where Weiss is."  
Yang replied, "Oh, well actually we were wondering that ourselves. So..."  
Jaune slumped down.  
"I see, I-I'll find her later. Thanks for the help." Jaune said and walked away.  
"Well I'm off, I need to do more research on Torchwick, and how he was somehow able to get the White Fang to follow him. If you need me I'll be in the library." Blake announced.  
"Okay!" said Yang and Ruby together. They waved to Blake and then began walking back to their dorm room.  
"So what exactly were you doing this morning? It's a little strange for you to be sneaking out." Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head at Ruby.  
 _Crap, She's onto me! What do I do? What do I do?_ Ruby looked around nervously at the ground as though the answer to her conundrum would be there.  
"It's a boy isn't it?" a leering smile spread across her face.  
"What! Ew gross."  
Yang giggled, "I'm just kidding Sis", she said as she rubbed her hand on Ruby's head. "I don't have to know. I trust you to make your own choices."  
Ruby sighed in relief. "Thanks" she said with a small smile. _Oh my sister is so cool!_  
They reached their dorm shortly afterwards opening its door to find that Weiss was already inside. She didn't even notice them walk in as she studied the contents on her scroll intensely. Ruby plunked herself on top of their bunk bed and rested. Yang toyed with Ember Celica.  
Silence.  
"Those idiots!" Weiss shouted in rage. Ruby and yang both jumped up in surprise. Ruby spoke, "Weiss what's wrong?"  
"How could they have let this happen?" Weiss slammed her fist on the bed.  
Yang tilted her head.  
"What happened?"  
Sigh, "Five years ago my father had been asked by the government to create a new more powerful form of dust, one that could be considered quite illegal today. Over years of experimenting and many often disastrous attempts at trying to create the perfect concoction a new form of dust, "Final Breath", was created. This weapon, although a highly volatile substance in its rawest form contrary to other dust, is meant to create a vacuum around your opponents effectively suffocating them with their last breath. Eventually, the company was told to scrap the project and create an android to compete against the Atlesian Knight-130. Final Breath was forgotten, stored away in a secret place never to be seen again. Somehow the White Fang learned of its existence and Final Breath was stolen late last night."

Ruby climbed off the bed. A look of determination struck her eyes, "We'll get it back."  
Weiss looked up, "They could win..."  
Yang spoke, "Weiss we can-"  
"They could end us!" Weiss screamed  
Ruby put her Hand on Weiss's. She knelt beside her practically crying friend.  
"We WILL stop them Weiss." She looked up to Weiss's face. "Together we can bring it back."


	3. Chapter Three: All Planned

Blake stood still, frozen by the words her friends had told her. _It can't really be as they're saying, but if it's true..._  
Suddenly her mind snapped back to the now, "We're going after them!" She began rummaging through her bookshelf until her hands found purchase, "These maps hold a few points where White Fang was and could still be located." She laid one disheveled paper on the floor and pointed to the bases Final Breath was most likely taken to. The plan was set. It's time to leave.

The team strode out to the courtyard. _Nothing out of the ordinary here, just going out for a walk..._  
Suddenly a voice broke Blake's thoughts.

"And where are you off to?"  
"Eeek!" Ruby jumped in surprise. Professor Ozpin's gaze fell upon the four girls. Blake walked to the front of the group and returned his gaze. "We are going out to buy supplies and nothing else." The professor's visage remained unchanged.  
"Oh, I don't doubt it. It's just that the city is in-" His eyes squinted at frightened Ruby. "-the other direction..."  
"I have a specific place in which I get my own Dust professor." Blake uttered.  
"Of the finest quality I'm sure." He replied. "Let's hope trouble doesn't find you on your way there."  
The professor began to walk away.  
"It won't..." Blake injected letting slip what slight irritation she could not hold in.

They walked further than they had ever been before, far enough for the forrest to have the sun set upon it. They found themselves at the edge of a cliff and made camp for the night. Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss sat around the fire.

Blake looked upon the faces of her comrades, her few friends that she trusted with her life, Ruby's was determined and certain, Yang's serious but calm, Weiss's riddled with anxious worry. These were the faces that after these next few days she might not see any more.

 _Am I really qualified to lead my team here? Can I really drag them to my Hell?_  
Ruby looked at Blake's distraught countenance and finally spoke, "I'm the one who decided to take us on this mission Blake." Ruby put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "We'll get it done and then we'll all be able to go back home." Those famous last words...


	4. Chapter Four: Found It

Yang stirred faintly awakened by the sun's light. The slight scent of sweet broth surrounded Yang enticing her to finally open her eyes and see where it came from. Blake was kneeling down stirring a pot above the fire. Ruby was gently placing wood underneath the pot. Weiss, laying still, had yet to awaken.

Yang got up and walked over to her teammates. Ruby looked up and giggled with a smile. "Have a good sleep Yang?" Her hair must have been extremely chaotic because when Ruby noticed her she could barely contain her laughter.  
"Ha ha very funny Sis." Yang said as she sat down next to her black adorned Friend. "How'd you sleep Blake?"  
Her teammate remained silent, continuing to stare into the broth she was stirring. She was obviously still very distressed. Yang gently took a hold of her friend's hand and held it still.  
"We'll be alright Blake." She leaned over, giving her friend a comforting embrace. "I swear we'll make it back."  
Blake looked up, wiping a tear from her eye. A small smile came across her face and she continued to add herbs to the pot. A few moments passed before she spoke. "Thanks."

They were on the move again. Blake led them flawlessly through the thick forest never loosing her way. Suddenly Blake stopped. "This isn't right. We should have seen someone by now." As she looked around the only sign of life was the constant drumming of insects among the trees. "Where are their scouts?" Blake walked silently further signaling that the others stay back.  
She crossed a short distance and froze. A gasp was heard and she tried to look away from the gorge below.

The Yang ran up to her comrade "What is it Blake? What's wron-" Yang's mouth dropped. There are so many of them! Puddles of red had been tossed about like the very sky had rained it. The entire elevation was covered in dismembered torsos, mutilated arms, legs torn from their sockets, and severed heads whose faces were contorted into screams that could no longer be heard. Yang closed her eyes only to open them again. Sitting in the middle of it all was a silver suitcase. Though smothered in blood an insignia was still discernible, the "Schnee Dust Company".


	5. Chapter Five: What Now?

Weiss walked towards the scene. To her this is nothing new, for the sight of her family's blood was all too inescapable.  
The smell of decaying flesh, rotting blood and the stench of feces assaulted her nose. _Uyyhh gross..._

Ruby stilled before the horizon.  
 _Over that edge is the thing I'll have to be able to withstand, a nightmare that I'll witnesses every day as a huntress. I have to be ready for it. Wait, what's wrong with my vision?_ She looked down at her hands, they shook madly. Her whole body was was practically convulsing. _Am I really so afraid?_ She clenched her fists quickly looking up to the edge of her known world.

 _No! I'm stronger than this! I have to be ready for what is to come._ She strode to it's edge. What horror she gazed upon. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Yang looked back to her sister in time to see Ruby deposit a new smell to parallel with the rest. _Poor girl, she didn't stand a chance._  
Yang walked down the hill to the brief case. She picked up the thing only to set it back down, she knelt down to examine the silver container. There were claw marks on the bottom, big ones.  
"Hey, Weiss, you'd better take a look at this."  
"I'll be right there." Weiss replied as she began to step around the corpses. "This might take a few moments." She stepped in a puddle of... _water?_  
 _oh please be water..._ She slowly looked at her feet. her shoulders slumped. With a dismayed sigh she spoke,"Perfect, just perfect, my three hundred lien shoes are now completely ruined!"

Blake turned to Weiss. "What is wrong with you? At least a dozen are dead and you only care about your shoes?"

"They are the enemy Blake. you know as well as I do that this could have very easily been our own doing. It's not like they were going to just hand us back a super weapon. Be glad we didn't have to hurt them at all. Besides-" Weiss looked down to a corpse near her her feet,"- I don't think they have the capacity to be offended anymore."

"You have no respect for the dead."

"And they had no respect for the lives that they were about to take."  
Yang strode quickly in between the two arguing girls and gave them both a soft smack. "Give it up you two, we've got no time for this crap. Weiss get over here".

Weiss followed Yang to the scarred case. She bent down and examined it carefully.  
"This isn't good. We can't take Final Breath with us. It's possible that any more movement could trigger this thing to activate."

Ruby walked to her team, though she had been shaken by what she had just seen she had made it through her first trial. Her friends looked to her for orders.  
"Yang, Weiss, go tell the Schnee Dust Company we have their missing weapon. Blake and I will stay here."  
Weiss's face turned to worry. "I don't think I should leave Ruby." She looked at the case on the ground. "I should stay." Her voice was low and delicate. "If something goes wrong and I'm not here to fix it..." She looked back to her team. "I-I just don't want you guys to die for my family's mistakes."  
Ruby nodded solemnly. "Blake go with Yang. I'll be staying here with Weiss."  
"What?! You can't stay here. What if something happens?"  
"That's precisely why I have to stay, what kind of a leader would I be to abandon my friend and make her fight alone?"  
They all remained silent. Then Yang spoke, "Well we'll get going now." she pulled her sister into a hug. "Love you Sis." She said with a small smile. After letting go Ruby turned to Blake.  
"You guys gunna be okay getting back to Vale?"  
Blake nodded.  
"We'll be back soon. I'm sure the Company can lend us an airship."  
She and Yang climbed back up the hill. Yang grinned giving Ruby and Weiss a thumbs up.  
The sun nestled between the sky and Remnant, casting a golden flare upon Yang. She truly is an awesome sister. Ruby waved one last time and the two girls on the gradient walked away.

Weiss and Ruby were alone. Ruby looking around began to speak, "We should probably set up camp here so..." "We can't do that." Weiss said. "These people didn't rip themselves apart Ruby. Something did this to them. And I for one do not want to stick around to find out what did."  
Ruby shivered as she peered around. There was nothing even close to a decent place to hide. Her stomach turned as she tried to ignore the crazy idea she was about to come up with.  
"There's no way I'm ever going to do that..."  
"Do what Ruby?" Weiss's face was taut with curiosity. Ruby said nothing, her eyes dashed back and forth.  
"Well what is it?"  
Ruby finally spoke.  
"I had thought we could.. stack up the bodies and play dead along with them..." _Oh god I'm so messed up now._

Weiss's face told Ruby all she needed to know, for it was half gaping and half terrified.  
 _What will we become by the end of this mission_ , thought Ruby. She didn't know, but she sure as hell wasn't ready to find out.


	6. Chapter Six: Monsters

The two girls remained silent. Weiss had somehow managed to close her mouth, but her stare never faded. Finally Ruby spoke, "Come on Weiss this isn't important. Just forget about what I said. We have to be a team here."  
Weiss blinked and her expression changed. She shook her head.  
"Sorry Ruby, I was just so surprised that you could even have said that. You're just so.. So.. you know.."  
"So innocent?"  
"I was going more with childish, but yeah innocent works too."  
"Hey!"  
Weiss smiled pretending to ignore Ruby's objection. She continued to look around. Sigh, "This is all I can do I guess." She unsheathed Myrtenaster and signaled Ruby to step back. Ruby did so and Weiss stabbed it into the ground creating an ice dome around the briefcase.

"That should protect it until Yang and Blake get back." She lifted her weapon from the ground.  
"Let's get out of this gorge" Weiss said as she pointed back to the top of the hill. After setting up camp night had taken place over the sky. Weiss sat next to the fire, warming her snowy hands. The smell of the corpses had subsided thanks to a steady breeze from the north. A lush scent of trees was all that remained. Ruby sucked in the moist cool air and shuddered in pleasure. What amazing weather. She smiled and let the cold fill her lungs. She snuggled up in a blanket and fell deep into sleep.

 _The sun warmed Ruby gently. She sat_ _with her team in_ _good company. JNPR had joined them in congregation. A mix of novel tails, terrible puns, mass teasing, and hysterical laughter was heard throughout the halls of Beacon Academy. What an amazing day, thought Ruby. Leaning back she smiled closing her eyes. I want it to stay like this forever._

 _Suddenly Ruby felt cold. She opened her eyes, the sky was darkened by storm clouds, the school destroyed. There were smoking fires. They cast little light in the crumbling ruins, but it didn't matter. Ruby could see. There her friends lay. Lifeless in the rubble their expressions of pain stared into her as if saying she was the cause. "What is this?" cried Ruby. Tears precipitated from her eyes. "What happened to you?!" She shouted weeping. Yang's blank glassy eyes bore no answers. Ruby fell to her knees. She tugged Yang's shirt and shook her sister._  
 _"Yang!"_  
 _Nothing._  
 _"Yang please!" She shook harder._  
 _Silence._  
 _"Please Yang, wake up!"_  
 _Her tears spilled over her sister's body. She was all alone. Ruby looked behind her. There was the cause, in the middle of this all, that damned silver suitcase..._

The sound of Ruby's sobs woke Weiss. She ran over to Ruby. Her crying friend shifted from from side to side, she was fighting so hard to get out, to awaken from the nightmare she was in.

Weiss crouched down and shook Ruby.  
"Ruby wake up! Ruby!  
Ruby's eyes opened.  
"Weiss?" Suddenly she exploded with raw emotion. She had the saddest smile as she grasped Weiss tightly.  
"I'm so happy you're alive!" She hugged Weiss in between sobs. Weiss shivered, Ruby was being so clingy...  
She continued, almost erratically.  
"I'm won't be alone. I'm not going to be alone."  
Weiss's face turned to worry, something's happening to Ruby.  
"Are you ok?"  
Ruby remained quiet.  
The shock was too much for her. Ruby's voice was lost. Weiss looked down at her friend's eyes, they weren't the same as before, something is definitely askew.  
"Well for now just try and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
Ruby nodded, curling up she laid back down. Weiss turned her head as she lay on the ground, looking back at her leader.  
"Good night Ruby."

When morning came Ruby hadn't much sleep. She got up and walked past Weiss to the edge. The case was still there.  
"Thank goodness," Ruby said closing her eyes. "Thank goodness for what?" Weiss inquired,Ruby.  
"The briefcase is still there."  
"Don't be so sure young miss." Said a frenetic yet almost feverishly rusted voice. Ruby and Weiss both turned to see who it was. Standing there was a large Faunus. His uniform was white and grey, definitely White Fang.  
"I see we have a Schnee with us, hehe, nothing I haven't snuffed out before." He grinned. Ruby looked from the lone faunus to Weiss. Oh god did she look pissed.

"Your killings end here scum!" She pointed her sword threateningly. He twisted his head to such an angle that it was seemingly unnatural. His lips contorted in such a way that even Weiss cringed.  
"Oh, scary. It looks like I'm going to have to get on the ground and beg for my miserable life aren't I? You're going to kill me with that rapier loaded with crayons?" His narcissistic eyes were only matched by his gross sadistic smile. He bent his head backwards to look behind him.

"Right Boys?" Suddenly four other fauna appeared. Each having a disgusting smile to call their own. They were certainly here for the "fun".

Weiss stood her ground, "You don't even believe in the cause you work for. You're just a bunch of murders!

"Now where are your manners? We believe just fine, Mom always said that a job isn't a job if you enjoy it." His smile grew wider. "And I've come to enjoy it very much."

He reached behind him and revealed his prized possession. It's blade unfolded quickly, all gears snapping into place. Black was the Axe that came to shape. Its crude design dwarfed Ruby by comparison. The edges looked as if they were covered in layers of rotten blood. He stood like a giant holding it up with brute strength.

"This is my Darling Tralacia. Isn't she beautiful?" He rubbed the blade lovingly. "I've never cleaned her. She holds onto the blood of every person I've ever killed." He mockingly stared into Weiss's eyes as he talked.  
"Maybe someone you knew is standing here along with us. Pretty interesting if you think about it huh?"  
Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She was so sick of this monster's voice...  
Ruby saw the horrified look upon her friend's face. Something snapped.

Suddenly a flurry of movement was seen behind the leader. He looked to where Ruby had once stood. Where did the red girl go? He felt something scrap his sides. A warm sensation ran through his waist. It was like no other one he had felt before. He looked down managing to find that he was a different hight than before.  
Screaming.  
The sound of falling bodies.  
A low voice whispered into his ear, his eyes widened in terror.  
"Look Ma, no legs, hehehe".  
Darkness.

Ruby got up. Her face hid a small smile.  
"It's too bad he had to be cut short." She walked past Weiss still giggling.

Weiss's face was dark. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.  
Ruby was just a...  
Ruby isn't a...  
She didn't dare think anything more.


	7. Chapter Seven: Ruby's Struggle

_What's going on? Why did I act that way?_ _They got what they deserved, the Rose's thorns!_ _This isn't real. How could this happen?_ _They dared to threaten my friend!_ _I'm nothing like them. I'm just a Huntress right?_

Weiss looked to her leader. Ruby was her best friend. Sure Ruby is a bit of a dork, and yes, they don't always see eye to eye, but at least she had always been there for Weiss. She was the friend Weiss had never thought she could have.

To see her like this... Something had to be done. Weiss gazed at Ruby with uncertain eyes.  
 _Sigh_...  
She closed her eyes and did something she thought she would never do.

Ruby blinked in surprise. Her friend clung to her blushing with obvious embarrassment.  
"Weiss?"  
"S-Shut up..."  
Ruby relaxed slightly giving off a small giggle.  
"I guess I went a bit overboard there..."  
Weiss didn't reply. Her face was bright red and she tried her best to hide it.  
"Thanks for bringing me back Weiss."  
There was silence and finally Weiss let go of Ruby.  
"I did it for the team, idiot"  
Weiss looked away  
Ruby laughed.  
 _Yeah, this is more like me._  
Ruby smiled and looked towards the silver case covered in ice. Well she would have, if the case had still been there...  
Her heart sank. The ice had been shattered, covered in blood a trail led away from them.  
"Weiss it's gone!" Ruby screamed.  
"What! Who could've-" her eyes squinted as she looked around. One of the Fauna was missing.  
"Son of a-"  
"Weiss we need to go!" Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and disappeared leaving behind a whirl of crimson rose petals.

The trail of red began to thin. As Weiss raced along it's path her panic grew.  
"There's a cave up ahead!" Ruby shouted from beyond the trees. Weiss activated her glyphs shooting herself forward. Dash, jump, duck, twirl, sword? A curved blade flew over Weiss as she barely had enough time to raise her own. Sparks flew as her bleeding opponent caught her off guard.  
"I'll gut you for what you've done!"  
He swung again not bothering to defend only attack. He was already dead and he knew it.  
"I aim to maim oh fair princess." He stated. Slashing wildly and without finesse. Weiss staggered back her blade took another hit for her. Empowering her sword with violet dust she blocked his next attack with ease and forced his unbalance into hinderance. Her hand moved along Myrtenaster, it's blade glowed with green runic markings making it lighter. Casting her mark upon his heart: the faunas uttered a horrible noise as he fell to the ground. Blood splattered onto Weiss' face yet she continued. Swinging her sword around she cut through the torso again splashing the ground with a torrent of hemoglobin.

The Faunus stopped moving. His struggle was over. Ruby came back, her shaking her head while looking down. "I can't find Final Breath." Ruby said as she continued to walk forward. Her eyes drifted to Weiss and she noticed Myrtenaster was resting at an odd angle. Her gaze drifted down it's blade only to see silenced rage staring back.

Weiss said nothing as she stood over her previous opponent. Her stare bore into the fauna's ire eyes. A few moments passed. Ruby's face showed concern.  
"Weiss we should go."  
Weiss' gaze didn't falter. Her lips moved as she mumbled a few short words to the corpse. Finally she tore her eyes away wiping the blood off her face. Her voice was soft.  
"Alright." She nodded.

They walked through the forest listening to nothing but the hum of the cicadas. Neither girl spoke as they continued to follow the trail of red. Their journey ended when the marks led to a cave. Sitting visible from the entrance, the pair spotted the clawed case that held a hard won evil, Final Breath.

Weiss steeled her lungs as crouched down next to it. Her teeth clenched in fear of the worst. She inspected the casing for any further sign of damage.  
Weiss exhaled. Her features softened as she relaxed.  
 _This thing isn't gunna go off for now._  
She looked towards Ruby letting out a small smile. Ruby looked towards her partner grinning like an idiot and showing Weiss her thumbs up of approval.  
 _We did it, we won._

Suddenly the light from the entrance of the cave seemed to vanish. A shroud plunged the two into darkness. A mysterious sound was heard. An almost eerie clutter of noise rose towards the girls. A few parts of the darkness began to glow red. The glow moved towards them gaining speed and numbers. Then more appeared. And still even more! It was then that Weiss used her dust to create a flash of light in the dark. In the split few seconds she had he stared right into a mob of monsters. Each possessed markings of the Grimm on their giant scarab-like bodies. The walls crept for them. There were thousands! The air itself turned into a torrent of unfathomable numbers.  
"Oh my-!" Weiss screamed. "Ruby we have to run!" Ruby flew into action, grabbing the case, firing bullet after bullet into the horde. Each shot killed at least twenty but in their absence it seemed like a hundred more took their place.

As the pair ran further in the cavern walls seemed to narrow. The ceiling rushed to meet the rocky ground. The girls turned the corner-DEAD END. Weiss quickly turned around throwing up a wall of ice. It was just as the wall finished forming that the Grimm collapsed upon it full force. It held but began to crack. The insect-like Grimm became more frenzied as their prey remained untouched behind the barrier. Weiss threw her hands forward as black glyphs formed on the wall reinforcing it's strength with her semblance. Hundreds of tiny feet pounded upon the ice in anger, a lust for blood unable to be quenched.

Weiss craned her neck to look back at Ruby, hoping the girl had a plan of escape. Ruby's eyes were scanning the ground beneath them. Weiss noticed that the floor was fractured. Following one of the cracks Weiss saw the same thing Ruby did. _Another cave_!  
Ruby turned Crescent Rose to the rock and began firing into it. The slate crumbled and fell revealing a steep drop. Ruby looked back up to Weiss seeing that the wall she had erected was about to give into the Grimm.

"I can't see the bottom but it's our only way out!" Ruby had to yell over the droning sound of the creatures. Weiss turned scooping Ruby up bridal style and jumped into the claustrophobic darkness below.


	8. Chapter Eight: Darkness, How Lovely

The darkness was cold and seemed to drop for miles. They had yet to see the ground of the cavern.

 _Emptiness_...

 _There were no walls_...

 _Falling_...

Ruby looked around...

 _Falling_...

 _Nothing in sight_...

 _Falling_...

It was as though they no longer resided on Remnant. That they were, somewhere else. The only sign of reality was the gut jerking feeling that gravity was pulling them down.  
The darkness felt like a blanket, suffocating her being, the feeling of claustrophobia overcoming Ruby. She nervously tightened her grip onto Weiss.

Suddenly a white rune appeared before the duo, it did little to dispel the darkness surrounding them.  
Ruby's uncertain eyes looked to the girl who carried her. Weiss felt the fears as Ruby felt but did her best not to show it. Her stare remaining stoic as she stared into the abyss. Glowing white glyphs appeared beneath Weiss' feet and she glided onto them slowing their descent.

A few minutes passed. The floor came into view. The air became filled with ash as her feet touched the ground. It smelled of sulfur and dust.  
 _A volcano, wonderful..._  
Weiss gently put Ruby down. Ruby's eyes went to Weiss showing relief as she smiled at her partner. Weiss stared for a moment into the nothingness, her thoughts without words.

She then endowed her blade with yellow dust. Myrtenaster began to glow brightly illuminating only a small part of the volcanic shaft they had fallen down. The there was no way of knowing how far down they were. She aimed the light around them looking for... well anything at this point.

As she swept the light around a set of double doors was seen. The wood, stained in red, had a black iron outline and what appeared to be the white masks of two beowolves. An unlit torch adorned each side of the ominous carpentry.  
Masks of the Grimm, a mark that normally would be best avoided was now their only hope of escape.  
"Looks like we have no choice but to go in there." Ruby stated.  
"Yeah", Weiss said quietly.  
They reached the doors. As Ruby's hand went for the handle a strange aura emanated from beyond them. It was more than unsettling to say the least.

The door pushed inward revealing a large torch-lit hallway, it's blackened stone surface was worn coarse. The duo entered. Weiss' gaze studied the grain.  
"There are carvings of Grimm", her snowy hand descended onto the weathered intricacies.  
Ruby looked further ahead, her mind staying sharp for any potential danger ahead. Satisfied that nothing was hunting them, she began to examine the wall, herself still keeping vigilance on the hall further beyond.

(End)  
AN: I'm sorry that I will not be writing more of this story. I originally had so many differing intentions for it and with each new idea came a need to re-write it. I can firmly say that I have simply lost interest. I have chapters that I took down from previous re-writes back in 2014 that I'll be putting up and I'll even post my notes and create a summary of the end if there is enough demand. I just have bigger things going on in my life and writing was something I found I was best at in the past when my life was pure misery. I have goals now, and ambitions that I cannot even begin to discuss. These ambitions will require most of my free time and sadly I haven't been able to write without sacrificing hours and hours for self criticism, as each chapter I felt was often too short. There were so many sub-plots that I had written and then decided to scrap, so many changes from what was originally going to write. Hell, this was supposed to be a plain WhiteRose yuri smut when I first conceived it.

I know there's not much of a following anymore but I sincerely apologize to those who enjoyed this story.  
-Will O.


End file.
